


Crowned

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad Ending, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), this was a test post but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don't what to write here! UHH..This takes after Dream dethroned George. Nothing here is actually canon and is probably way off from anything that is actually in the script.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Crowned

There was a thick tension in the air that weighed down on the world like a blanket. The sky grew darker and darker by the minute.  
_“The only reason I think George should step down is because I care about him.” he never cared about me. George fought the urge to run out and confront dream. He tried to ignore his heart, which desperately told him that dream was lying. He knew better._

_His lips parted slightly as he watched the words slip through his mouth. A knife shot right through George’s heart. One that had been waiting around, waiting for the right moment.  
“Eret. I’d like you to be king.” _

_The brunette couldn’t take it anymore and stepped away from the place he was hiding. He earned a disapproving grunt from Sapnap._

_George shouted, “I’m right here!” His voice shook. It didn’t sound as confident as he thought it would in his head. His eyes threatened to start pouring._

_“Hold on George. Eret, here is why..” It was at that moment all noise was drowned out by George's breathing. It started picking up. He tried not to focus on it but it kept building. No. Not here, not now. Not in front of him. He held his arms as he watched Dream approach him. Stay away._

The clouds growled as it consumed the sky. The wind gently tugged on George’s hair as he scowled. He could almost hear the past Dream’s voice. He thought he’d never hear it again. His memories taunted him. He relived the moment several times in his dreams. It was the second month in, he realised. I’d make him pay. However, that was a few years ago.

The wound was seemingly healed and today was the day. He’d see dream again.

_“Dream I’m liter-.” George began to stutter but was shortly cut out.  
“Sh sh sh. Its because I care about you.” Dream lifted his hand out to George as he spoke, making george squeeze his eyes shut. He knew it wasn't anything violent, however he knew the touch would still hurt._

_A figure stepped in front of George. His eyes opened when he didn’t feel Dream’s hand. The person had smacked Dream._

_Sapnap._

_“Don’t you dare fucking pull this shit, dream.” The anger was evident in his voice. You could see Sapnap’s hands clenched into a fist._

A voice pulled George from his thoughts.  
“Your highness,” Sapnap mockingly sang as the sounds of footsteps neared George. Once Sapnap stood aside George, he smiled. A smile that told him everything, a simple smile that reassured him throughout the worse moments possible.

_“S-Sapnap?” George’s fragile voice called out, on the verge of completely breaking again. The man in front of him turned to the older and gave him a soft smile. A break in the awful storm._

There was a moment of silence. George finally took in his surroundings. Other than the grumbling clouds and almost electric feel in the air, it was peaceful. Maybe someday Goerge could seek comfort in the clouds but for now, it reminded him of that awful memory. They were looking over DSMP. 

The wind grew slightly more aggressive as it tugged on George’s cape. 

George tilted his head up at the sky and let out an exhale “It’s the same as that night.” 

Sapnap followed his actions. “Indeed. You ready, king George?” A playful tone being exaggerated at the end. It sure earned himself a playful push from the other.

“Lets go asshole.” George un-clipped his cape and watched it as it flew with the wind. A perfect cliche scene sending the best warning they could give.  
_I’m here, Dream. I’m here to show you that you were dead wrong._


End file.
